A Twist in Our Story
by akichanz
Summary: Not both of them emerged from their final battle alive but with the Shikon Jewel still in their hands, a wish was made and the two was reunited. But the Jewel never grants people's true wishes right? Only then do they see there's a twist in their story.
1. Prologue

_Summary: Set up from the first few minutes of The Final Act's second last episode, this story didn't really goes well for Inuyasha & Kagome like it did on it's original last episode. Not both of them emerged out of the battle alive. With the Shikon Jewel still in their hands, a wish was made to revive a lost love and that was the start to the twist of their love story._

**Hello everyone! This would be my second Fan-Fiction but my first try on Inuyasha. So this you could actually say, like a trial run. I may or may not continue writing on this story but all of this depends on the reviews and the attention I'm getting for this story. So please review and tell me how you feel about the story so that I could continue. ^-^ Anyway, since this is my first try, do be kind to me and help me out a little, if you could, with your constructive feedbacks. Oh, I would be happy if you would read my first fan-fiction on Tangled too. I'm on my last chapter on that, and I'm sure I would update that soon. **Thank you! Happy reading! ****

**Disclaimer: Needless to say, Inuyasha and the other characters isn't mine. No copyrights infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It happened two weeks ago. I should have seen what was about to happen. I should have expected what was about to be done but no, I was too busy putting my whole mind into the final battle. I was too distracted on getting revenge on Naraku, after all he had done to all of us and also the ones we had left behind, I won't be satisfied until I kill him. So all I had in this stupid brain of mine was rightful revenge.

We were in a field in front of the village that Naraku was once brought up from, the six of us including Sesshomaru's group, all prepared being sure that this would very well be our final act. As we stood by at what had remained of Naraku, clusters of miasma fell away from him and we knew we had to act fast before it destroys the whole village that stands not far away from us. We knew of his intention to annihilate the village and we knew he was falling apart on purpose to get to the village so we won't let it happened as we protected the village with the innocent people inside it.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" swinging the sword as three dark slashing blades headed to the clump that was Naraku.

As it hits the clump, it expanded and shrunk into a much distinct orb that has weird swirls around. The sound of the bow creaked while Kagome intently aimed and I was sure, it would be the final shot to the end of the long battle. With a glint in her eyes, she spotted her aim and shot the arrow with pink shimmering light tracing behind it. Just as it about to make contact with the enormous black orb it disappeared and a tingle was heard.

"The arrow disappeared!" I muttered and after a moment, a bright warm light blinded us all and along purifying the miasma clusters that had befallen on the Earth's soiled grounds and that moment we thought it would be near our victory as we all stared in awe.

"Kagome-sama's arrow had defeated Naraku!" Kohaku cheered.

"I did it?" Kagome's voice still in disbelief as she looked up at the orb but the moment the words left her lips; the dark orb dropped to ground and dragged itself towards us. Miroku and Sango was shouting our names and I snapped around, hugging Kagome close to me and started sprinting away from the orb that was coming to us with unexpected speed. It speeded up and I spitted out a curse as I tried to get out of its way and made a jump, turning around to see the orb dissipating and headed to the Bone Eaters Well. With a blinded light, the orb disintegrated and Naraku finally appeared on top of the well, floating with only a head and small part of his body left that held the arrow-pierced Shikon no Tama.

"Naraku!" I called as crackles of static were emitted out of the Jewel. Everyone else started to step forward and Naraku let out a smirk.

"I have made a wish to the Jewel back then." Naraku started.

"Back then?" Kagome prodded.

"Back when Byakuya of Illusions cuts you."

Shippo let out a gasp, "Byakuya cuts her?"

Ignoring Shippo, he continued as the light began to engulf him, "Once I die, that wish shall be granted. The wish I made was the wish of the Jewel itself."

As he ended, along was his life and he was gone, for good. For a moment, everyone just stood there staring at the well as the information slowly registered in our minds. When it finally settled, Miroku jerked up his hand and took off the beads that had once sealed his cursed hand.

"Has the Wind Tunnel disappeared?" the old woman, Kaede, stepped forward to see.

"The curse has been broken, right?" Sango asked hopefully, with no mistaking of a hint of joy in her voice.

Finally turning to Sango, he held out his hands and muttered in relief, "There's no mistaking it. Naraku is dead."

My lips turned in content as I heard the reassuring words. Finally we were free from Naraku. After all he had done to me and Kikyo, to Sango and her little brother, to Miroku and his father and to innocent lives like Kagome and a lot of others, we finally were able to defeat him. Now we could live without fear as nothing could threaten the bonds we all have, especially the bond that I have with the girl I realized I came to love deeply, Kagome.

I turned to her to see her smiling happily by herself and my heart began to soar. Finally, Naraku won't be able to hurt the girl that I love anymore. Everything would be fine after this. Or so I thought.

That was when the truly unexpected happens. I saw Kagome went forward with her back towards me to pick up the arrow-pierced Shikon no Tama that I hadn't realized were even there. It seems to have a remaining swirling of darkness that tainted it and I know Kagome were reaching for it to just purify it. As she picked it up, the Jewel shone brightly and I heard Kagome breathed in heavily as she stood up shakily.

"Kagome?" I came forward to place my hand on her shoulder, only to have her hunching down further and clutching the Jewel closer to her. Suddenly, a purifying light surrounds her as though to protect her and that's when I truly saw that the darkness had oozed out from the Jewel and went swirling around Kagome.

I stood back in shock as Kagome's light was intently trying to purify the darkness that surrounds her. As suddenly the darkness appeared, it vanished and Kagome let out a strangled cry.

"Ka.. Kagome?" I tried again and this time, she finally turned to me.

The image that I had saw then till now was etched into my mind. My body shook and my heart clenched. Horror was filled in Kagome's brown eyes; a tint of terror could also be seen. Blood started to flow out of her mouth and her face extremely pale as the day I had once almost lost her.

"Inu..yasha?" her voice small and trembling.

My mind started to pound. My heart clenched as I just stood back in shock. The girl in front of me were bleeding everywhere on her frail body. Invisible claws had seemed to carve their way through Kagome's pale body like cracks as she turned fully towards me with the almost purified jewel. Snapping out of my trance, I quickly jumped to her side, just in time to catch her from collapsing to the ground.

"Ka..Kagome, what happened?" my voice feeling quite dry as it came out hoarse. I tried to steady her as I feel the slickness of her blood going all over the robe that was in contact with her body. Looking down, I could feel my eyes almost bulged out as I assess the love of my life. Her white uniform was all but drenched in her blood. Even her green skirt was turned dark as blood seeps into it.

"The wish." Kagome gasped out. "The Jewel's wish.."

"I don't care about the Jewel's wish, what I care now is getting you immediate treatment." I could hear the fear from my voice as I ordered Shippo to get Jinenji without even pulling my eyes off Kagome.

Kagome, by now, was bleeding humanly impossible. In an attempt to reduce the bleeding I had tried to cover my arms over her. When I heard a familiar sniffle, I snapped around to see Shippo still rooted to his ground.

"What the fuck are you still doing here? Get help from Jinenji, NOW!" I snapped as he finally scrambled off and transformed into the pink bubble that he always turned to. Turning to Kagome, I stroked her pale cheeks as I whispered softly, "Stay with me, Kagome. Don't you dare leave me yet."

"This.. This is the Jewel's wish, Inuyasha.." she croaked.

"What..?" As fast as the question was formed, it was answered when an arrow mysteriously appeared and pierced to Kagome's chest where I was sure it was at her heart and the arrow that was supposed to be on the Jewel disappeared.

My blood drained from my face as realization came crashing down.

"Retribution." I muttered. "That's the Jewel's intention. It knows you would purify it and that's why it wants retribution. It wants your life."

Kagome began trembling in my hands as she gasped for air, tears slowly slipping down from her face. "Inu..yasha."

"I'm here. Hold on Kagome. Don't you dare go off without me. Shippo is getting Jinenji. He will cure you so don't you fucking dare leave me yet."

"It hurts." She coughed out a big amount of blood and more tears filled her eyes. "I can't take it, Inuyasha. Am I..going..to die?"

"Fuck it, wench! Don't mutter such nonsense!" My hold on her gets tighter as I restlessly waited for Shippo.

She gave a small smile as she slowly reached up to my cheeks with her blood-soaked hands. " I..nuyasha.. You know, I.. Love you. Thank you..For everything."

My eyes widen in tears. My body shivered as I saw her heaved out a long agonizing breath. The scene I was seeing was almost impossible to believe but then, I could no longer feel her heart beating. Her body went limp, her soul was gone.

"Kagome? No. Not yet, Kagome. Come back here Kagome. Don't leave yet." my whole body shook as I pulled her closer like as though it would keep her from going.

Though it was a little too late, Shippo had finally arrived with Jinenji and looked around to see the situation. Sango was sobbing breathlessly in Miroku's arms that the monk himself was hiding his face in the Slayer's hair. Kaede had started muttering some prayers and the other spectators just stared, eyes wide.

"We are too late, aren't we? We can't save her now, can we? I can't revive her." Jinenji cried.

The word struck a chord in my brains as I swivelled to my half-brother, "Sesshomaru, you can revive her, right? Tensaiga. It can bring her back to life, right?"

A speck of hope in my heart but all I could see was the cold stare of my half-brother.

Just abandoning my pride, I started kneeling down to his feet, Kagome's turning cold body still in arms as I bowed down. "I beg of you Sesshomaru. Please. Help me revive Kagome with Tenseiga. Just these once, help me."

He narrowed his eyes with no movement, not until Rin nudged tearfully at him. "You must help him, Sesshomaru-sama. I would not want to lose Kagome-sama too. So please help."

Silently wielding his sword, he placed his sword in front of him and squinted at Kagome's still body. After some time with no movement, Rin helpfully asked.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama? Why aren't you swinging it?"

"There are no hell's underlings surrounding her. She can't be saved." As silently as he pulled out his sword, he sheathed it and turns around without a word.

"What do you mean she can't be saved? Tenseiga has the power to revive right? So you should be able to save her, damn it!"

"She is an exception. Just as it is to Rin and that boy over there," gesturing to Kohaku. "She must have died once."

"That's impossible-!" I started to shout only to be interrupted by Shippo.

"Wait! Did Byakuya really cut Kagome with his sword?" he asked suddenly.

"This isn't the time, Ship-"

"I saw it!" Shippo cried. "I saw Byakuya fuelling his sword with Sesshomaru's Tenseiga! He must have killed Kagome once and revive her straight away when he cuts her then. Kagome.." Shippo trailed off in his next word and broke down to cry in all fours.

I listened to my disbelief. Eyes still wide, I look from Sesshomaru to Shippo to everyone else who were sobbing and back to the face of my dearest. "She can't be saved? That's bullshit!"

I turned back to the paling face and shook her by the shoulders. "Get up, Kagome. You're stronger than this. After all this time we battled, you always appear out alive so you can do it this time too. Wake up Kagome. Wake the fuck up, Wench!"

"Inuyasha, let go of her. She's gone." I felt Miroku's hand on my shoulder and I pushed it away.

"Shut up! Just wait and see, she will open her eyes. Come on now, Kagome. Come back here to us. Show us you're faking it." I shook her harder, refusing to let the tears that's already pooling out in my eyes to spill.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called solemnly.

"Come on Kagome. Surprise me like you did the last time. I won't be angry. So just. Open. Your. Eyes." I clenched on my teeth, still refusing to believe she was gone.

"Inuyasha!"

Without seeing it, a hard slap burned my cheeks and I glared at the one who did it.

"Snap out of it! Stop disrespecting Kagome's body and stop shaking her!" Sango breathed in deeply with each word. "She's gone, Inuyasha. Gone! I know you can't accept that but she really is gone."

Her voice broke at the last words and she collapsed to ground beside Kagome's feet, sobbing as Miroku huddled to her.

"You didn't even wait." I released my grasp of her and hugged the body that lost its warmth so soon, "You didn't give me a chance to answer you. Kagome, I love you too."

And with my words, I didn't even bother holding back my tears anymore. The dam just broke and I silently cradle another love that was lost to me again. At least this time, she won't disappear into the sky. At least for now, I could still hold her. At least for now, her efforts didn't go to waste since we defeated our enemy but at the very least it still wasn't enough for me. I had failed to protect the one I love again. I had lost her to Naraku and the Jewel again. We might have won the battle but we lost a special someone. So in truth, we have failed. I have failed and because of that, she was forever gone from me as she took a big part of my heart away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review and I would surely update soon! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I have decided to just continue on this story regardless of how much attention this story is given. As the saying goes, 'Finish what you had started', right? Well, I would try my best to so please do support me some way or another by reviewing or following me through this story. Once again, I would like to remind you that this is my first time writing an Inuyasha fiction and only my second time all together writing a fan-fiction. Please be kind to me, yeah? Anyway, thank you Cassie, XInuKagXOXORobStarX and glon morski for reveiwing! Really means a lot to me! And for those who had put me on favorite and alert I would give my thanks to you too! Well, would not put you off from reading so.. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 1

How long has it been now? A day? A week? A month even? I couldn't even keep track of the time now but one thing that I'm very sure of is that it had been awfully lonely without Kagome by my side. It was absolutely quiet, silent and painful.

Ever since Kagome was lost to us, Miroku, Sango and Shippo hadn't said a word to me at all. At least I think they didn't but I had a vague memory of them looking at me with pained angry look, their lips moving but no words were registered into my mind. I supposed I was too submerged with my grief that I hadn't taken notice of what was happening around me. So I figured that it wasn't them who had given up on me, I was the one who distanced myself away from them.

This wasn't without a reason though. Every time I took a look at them, memories would inadvertently be flooding back into my mind. The smiles, the laughter, the tears, the worries, the fights and all other things we had done during our journey would came flashing back, replaying and replaying like one broken record in my mind. It's not like I really mind, after all we had been through from the beginning to the end of journey, it would just be nice to reminisce those times but it's just too painful for me to take. I just couldn't stop the pain of losing Kagome all over again after I came back to reality.

When those memories are being replayed, it wasn't Miroku, Sango, Shippo nor Kirara did I saw. All that was played again and again was Kagome. Kagome's angry features when she shouted at me to 'sit'. Kagome's whines when she was too tired from all the walking we had done for that day. Kagome's laughter as we played a fool with one another. Kagome worried selfless tears when something went wrong and also the pained betrayed look after I came back from sneaking out to see Kikyo. It's all Kagome, Kagome and Kagome that was repeated in my mind. I could smile at those memories if it wasn't for reality that would hit me hard emotionally that I could never see her face again.

Truthfully, I had always known that we could never be together forever; that we would need to separate one day but I had never thought it would end up this way. I always thought I would be the one who leaves her, not the opposite. Months ago, when Kikyo still exists in our lives, I had thought that it would only be right for me to leave Kagome for the Kikyo that had lost her life because of me. It was the most sensible thing to do then for me and so I had resolved to leave her but it backfires on me. I could still remember vividly when Kagome had sat perched on the Bone Eater's Well, looking calm and collected than I was then. She had confessed and explained slowly what she has kept hidden in her heart. Her words that were still selfless as ever when she had said that she couldn't replace Kikyo and had even asked my permission if she could stay by my side. She had asked for permission, that stupid wench. As stupid as I called her to be, it was then that my heart and mind had changed. I can't leave her. I didn't want her to leave because I came to realize that I had inevitably fallen deeply and truly in love with her.

Now, when reality strikes back again, I hate to realize that it wasn't the same as back then. We couldn't talk this one out because it wasn't her that was leaving me, it was her soul and no matter how hard I tried to hold on to it, it would just slip away and there's no way of pleading it to stop. I sat there watching as what was left of her life slipping away from my hold of her body. She was slowly turning cold and when all of her soul had left, I swear that I could feel half of me had left too.

It's funny to say that since I am still here but I had just lost the capability to hold myself together. I didn't know for how long that I had stayed clutching on to her, holding her close and trying to savor what sweet scent that's left of her though tainted with the strong iron smell of blood, the tears that I would usually fight back to maintain my strong front was flowing freely without any desire to stop but only with a push and pull my some others, did I finally weakly release her.

I couldn't really remember what had happened next since it was all a blur to me. I could only distantly remember someone pulling me up to me feet and half –dragged me to the village. Kagome's body was taken from me for quite a while and when she was finally presented to me once again, I found myself standing in front of the shrine where Kagome laid on a grass mat, all cleaned up and neat in a Miko's suit.

My heart immediately soared for her and absently, my feet brought me to her as my hand slowly reached up to her pale cheeks. I flinched when our skin made contact, my heart contracted as I realized the warmth that was still there before I released her was all gone, replaced by an icy cold sensation. The wounds that had caused her still stain her whole body and face coloring it in a pinker shade than her porcelain skin and though it distort her once smooth skin, she still looked beautiful.

"Inuyasha, it's time to let her go." An old woman placed her hand on my shoulder and with that a couple of others came forward and carried Kagome's still body with the mat.

Absently, I followed the crowd and after a short distance, the men placed her down in front of a hole that was recently dug right at the roots of the extremely familiar Goshinboku tree and the villagers started saying prayers for her. My mind was in a buzz as the prayers ended and the men came forward once again but just as they were about to picked her up, I stopped them and came forward.

"Inuyasha?" the old woman and two other familiar voices called me questioningly but I just ignored them.

Since this would very well be the last time I could carry her, I took her up bridal style and jumped down to the hole and silently and carefully placed her inside the hole. Giving her a last kiss on her cheeks, I jumped out of it and wistfully took a fist of the soil and sprinkled it on her body. I heard someone whimpered behind me but I just continue doing what I would want to finish. After some time, the whimpering Sango came forward; taking a fist of soil in her hands and did the same as me. Slowly, one by one joined us and after the silent proceedings, Kagome was returned to the soils safely and everyone who had gave a last prayer to her slowly wheezed away from her resting place, leaving only me and our friends alone.

We stayed there for quite long, all silent with not a word being spoken out. All of us were quiet and were staring at the place where Kagome was placed in. All of us, I knew, were lost in thoughts, replaying back the memories that we all had spent together and just like as though the weather reflects our emotions, little droplets started patting down. I saw Miroku stood up in my peripheral vision, giving a hand to Sango to stand up, picking Shippo and Kirara along the way. All of them started to get a move on but as they realized I wasn't moving an inch, they stopped in their steps and turned to me.

"Inuyasha, it's raining, let's go now." Miroku's voice, soft but I ignored. "Inuyasha, we can come back here again later when the rain stops so we better go off now."

Still silent as ever, I just shook my head and stayed rooted at where I was.

"Inuyasha, though you're a half-demon, you still could get sick in the rain. Let's go now." Sango took a step forward to me trying to pull me up.

I shook my head again and Sango expression turned into anger.

"Inuyasha-!" Sango shouted but was pulled back my Miroku.

"Leave him be Sango. He needs time to collect himself." Miroku whispered to Sango but could still be heard with my sensitive ears.

Finally leaving me all alone, I slid nearer to Kagome and placed my hand on the muddy soil. "Kagome.. Come back to me, please.."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading for quite sometimes since I have been caught up by some things but don't worry, I have been writing so this is the next chapter for this Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope you would enjoy it and so do Review it too, it helps a lot in writing. ^-^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Inuyasha? Hey Inuyasha, I have come to deliver some food to you." A bowl full of rice and another filled with roasted fish was served on a wooden tray as it was placed on the grass at the foot of Kagome's grave. "Inuyasha? Don't you want to come down from here once in a while? You haven't been moving too much didn't you? It would be great to stretch your legs once in a while."

I paused to see if at least there were any response from him this time but after a moment of silence, I let out a sigh.

"Well then, I will put the food here then as usual." I turned to take my leave but I turned back to face Inuyasha again. "By the way, in case you have forgotten, Miroku's and Sango's wedding would be tomorrow. I don't know if you would come but all of us would appreciate it if you do."

I paused and again, silence. Anger boiled inside me and without thinking, I threw my fire magic on his head. As it hits his head, I waited for a reaction but he just tilted his head towards me.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha! At least hit me back or something like how you used to!" I let out a loud grunt and stomped away, shouting, "You're a lost cause, Inuyasha! Just choose to drown yourself in the past Inuyasha. I bet you won't even come down tomorrow. You're such a horrible friend!"

That fool, Inuyasha, he had never been the same ever since Kagome's death. All he had ever done for the past eight months that had passed was sitting by Kagome's grave and mourn. I understand his pain but I don't understand why he did the things he did to himself. He never did come down to the village after that day. He had not even moved from that spot and the only time I did saw him was when he was at the Bone Eater's Well, resting his arms and chin on the edge of the well, staring at the bottom of the well like those times he would wait for Kagome when she went back to her time. He was acting so ridiculous and if wasn't for the reason he was grieving, I would smack that dog demon's head and laugh it off.

"You're back, Shippo. Have you sent the food to Inuyasha? How is he?" Sango inquired the moment I stepped in the hut.

"Yeah, I have sent it to him and of course, he's the same as always. Still sitting there like a zombie." I sighed at my own words. It's weird without Kagome, even now, what was not normal had become a norm and that is to see Inuyasha sitting so still unlike eight months ago in which he would keep nagging at us to keep going on our journey whenever we took a break. Well, another thing would be that you could hit him as much as you want and he would never fight back anymore.

"So, have you..?" Sango's voice brought me back to the present as I nodded to her question.

"I have reminded him of your wedding but I'm not sure if he had taken that information to his faraway mind."

Sango just nodded and gave out a sad smile, "You know, I don't think I would mind him not coming to the wedding. After all, though he is still grieving over the death of Kagome, here we are holding out a joyous event.

"It's not wrong, Sango. It's just him not getting over Kagome's death."

"But having this wedding will make it look like I'm over Kagome's death, in which, I'm not. Kagome was my best friend; she's even like a sister to me. So to lose her is like losing Kohaku and I don't think I could ever get over losing her. Still, here I am holding out a wedding tomorrow. I'm such a hypocrite."

"Sango, Kagome was like a mother to me when I have none so I do grieve over her too but that doesn't mean I should mourn like how Inuyasha is doing now. You should know Kagome as well as I do, Sango. Kagome would feel guilty if she see us still mourning over her after eight months of her death. She would feel bad, it's like we are making it look like it's her fault for all the sadness we are feeling right now. It's not like she had let us down, it's just that her death was inevitable." My voice trembled as tears start falling down. Breathing in to calm myself down, I then continued, "I believe it is time for us to move on but we should let her know that she would always be in our hearts. I'm sure she would want to see you happy during your wedding ceremony, not feeling guilty or sad over her death."

Sango was silenced for a moment. Looking up to me, her eyes were already teary as she sniffed back her tears. "Wow, Shippo, for a kid like you, you think more maturely than I do. Anyway, you're right Shippo. I don't want Kagome to see us in this state and not rest in peace so I promise to be happy on her behalf for my wedding day."

Surprising me with a hug, I just hugged back and smile.

"But before that, I think I should send my prayers to her. I'm going to ask her for her blessings too."

I just managed a nod as she hugged me tighter.

"Already two-timing me before the day of our wedding, huh, Sango?" Miroku stepped into the hut.

"I'm not like you, you lecherous monk. Shippo and I were just talking about our dear lat Kagome."

"Oh, that explains the tears on both of your faces," his face turned solemn as he walked towards Sango.

"So I was planning to send her some prayers and also ask her for her blessings for our wedding."

"That's a good idea. I would like to come too."

"To her grave then?"

"I would prefer going to her shrine. With that, we won't hurt Inuyasha's feeling accidentally if he knows the reason behind our prayers."

"You're right. So you coming along, Shippo?"

"Yeah, I would like to visit her shrine too anyway." With that, all of us started heading to the shrine.

Kagome's Shrine, it was built a week directly after her death. It was like a memorial for all the sacrifices she had for us and possibly the whole world and future. The shrine was like a medium-sized hut that was located at the tallest hill of the village in which you would see it being covered by all sorts of fresh fragrant flowers on the outside. Several children were already seen watering the flowers when we arrived and the moment they saw us, we were greeted with a bow. Going inside of the shrine was a different matter. All the things that could be found inside were all Kagome's belongings, neatly placed inside the shrine. On the left, Kagome's backpack was placed, along with the medical kit she used to brought for us, some food wrappers from her time and also the bento pack that we had eaten with her for the last time, all cleaned up and untouched since her passing. On the right, the long bow and quiver that Kagome used for battle was hung beside two sets of her weird clothes and the miko's uniform that she would wear whenever her own clothes were dirty.

Seeing all of her stuffs, do bring nostalgia. It seems like it was only moments ago when she had stood by us fighting and laughing together. After having our fill of nostalgia, all three of us started stepping up the middle pedestal where on top of the table, covered in glass, was Kagome's torn, blood-soaked uniform that she had worn during her death. The villagers had apparently preserved it, claiming that it would be a waste to burn away the holy blood of their beautiful strongest priestess that had blessed all of us with peace from her sacrifice. But that wasn't all, hung above the preserved uniform the damned jewel that had taken away Kagome's life. Though I claimed it to be damned, it was the thing that shone out the brightest, lighting up the whole shrine with its light, proving that Kagome had really purified the Jewel. Partly of me believes that there's a possibility that the bright light was Kagome's light, others believe it too and that's the very reason it was placed among Kagome's belongings.

"Let's pray for her now, together." Sango stepped up to the pedestal and so does Miroku.

Breaking away from my thoughts, I quickly jumped up to Sango's shoulder and put my hands together.

"Dear Kagome," Sango started, "I'm sorry to have not realized how we could possibly have hurt you for mourning for eight months after your passing but thanks to Shippo, I had finally began to get over that. For now, I would start by smiling more. I would also like to ask you for your blessings for my wedding with Miroku tomorrow so please bless all us with your light."

Sango stopped as she shut her eyes closed, continuing her prayers silently. Once she opened her eyes again, I took the chance to continue. "And Kagome, though you're not with us now, you would always be in our hearts. We all love you and I'm definitely sure that idiotic Inuyasha would say this to you too. Do not worry about us, and do rest in peace."

With that all of us, closed our eyes continuing our prayers, hoping that it would at least reach to Kagome somewhere I believe to be heaven.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Dear Readers! I'm such a terrible person for not updating this soon enough and had also kept some of you waiting. I'm so sorry and I really hope you guys will forgive me for my tardiness. I will try my best to do better! Please do review as it will mean a lot to me and also at the same time, spur me on to continue writing. Thank you. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Is he here yet?" Sango who was already dressed up in her white wedding kimono, asked me as she sat inside the cottage while waiting for the wedding ceremony to start.

Sliding the cottage curtain, I took a quick glance around the field where the wedding was held but there were no sign of any red-garbed half-demon amongst the crowd of guests. I turned back to Sango with a slight shake of the head and she slumped down on her chair a little.

"I guess he really isn't coming, huh?"

"Don't worry about him, Sango. If he really thinks of us as his friends, he would come down for your wedding for sure." I assured Sango as I jumped up on her lap while she pats me a little on my head.

"And if he didn't?"

I looked up to see Sango beautifully made-up face, only to see her frown. "Sango, I thought you had promised Kagome that you will be happy, especially on your wedding day, and today _is _your wedding day."

Sango let out a sigh as she turned towards the curtained window. After some silence, someone silently stepped in the hut, shocking both Sango and me as he spoke. "Come on Ane-ue, the wedding ceremony is starting and the groom is already waiting for you outside."

"Kohaku! You're here? I thought you were out for a mission!" Sango who was finally smiling, quickly got up despite of her heavy wedding kimono and (if I dare say) waddled towards Kohaku to pull him for a hug.

"Ane-ue, how could I ever miss your wedding? You're the only family I have left, I could never do that." Kohaku beamed at her as he returned Sango's hug. "Now, I think we better not keep everyone else waiting. Shall we go now?"

With a silent nod, Kohaku took his sister's hand and slowly lead her out with me following closely behind. The moment we reached at the field that was in front of Kagome Shrine, the guest that was already there immediately silent down and turned their heads towards us. Miroku, who was already there in his black haori, beckoned Sango over with a wide smile as she sheepishly went over to his side.

"Look who we have here," Miroku whispered, enough for both Sango and me to hear as he tilted his head to his right.

To our surprise, not far from us, stood under a tree, was Inuyasha, staring right back at us.

"Inuyasha." Sango muttered under her breath.

Judging from the flick of his ear, it seems that he had heard Sango as he nodded, with his lips trembling into a smile. Sango immediately smiled back, then with more life, turned towards Kaede who would be the one conducting the ceremony and started to walk up the aisle with Miroku.

* * *

><p>"We really didn't think that you would come. For making this wedding even more perfect, thank you, Inuyasha." I handed him a plate of food as I settled down beside him.<p>

He silently nodded as he started to pick on the food that was just given to him.

"Both Sango and Miroku was extremely grateful, you know. They were moping right before the ceremony when they thought that you wouldn't show up and to think that today is actually their wedding day when it was supposed to be a joyous event." I continued to talk casually as I scooped in food inside my mouth in between my sentences.

"I.. I'm sorry," Inuyasha muttered.

I almost choked on the food when I heard Inuyasha talked. Ever since Kagome's death eight months ago, Inuyasha had completely shut himself off and so we had never heard him utter a word since and now to hear him say an actual word from his mouth, I thought I was dreaming.

I turned towards him with my mouth opened in shock slowly. I was very sure I wasn't dreaming that he spoke but when I looked at him, his eyes still looked dead and his face all void of emotions. Come to think of it, I was sure he had actually smiled at us earlier. Everyone saw it!

"Inuyasha, d-did you say something just now?"

Slowly, Inuyasha turned his head towards me. His eyes still looked dead but the moment I saw his lips moved, I felt some of the weight that I didn't realize that was on my shoulder lighten up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you guys out."

My eyes began to blur and my lips began to tremble. I just couldn't believe my ears. I just couldn't believe that after eight full months of Inuyasha losing himself, he's finally coming back to us. With an undignified sniffle, the tears began to flow out freely and I cried out loudly like the little child that I truly am. As more tears spilled and I successfully gained the attention of everyone around us including the bride and groom, I jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. I didn't even care how awkward it actually was to think back to how we used to treat each other. I just feel the strong need to hug him.

"S-Shippo? Is everything okay?" Sango's voice pulled me out from my cries as I held on Inuyasha tighter.

"Sango!" I cried. "Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha, he—, he— He is finally returning back to himself! He actually spoke to me!"

Sango was just about to speak but then Inuyasha jerked me off him, and my cries stopped. For a moment, everyone exchanged their looks and when their eyes were on me again, I couldn't help but cry out even louder.

"You see? Did you see that? He had actually pushed me off him! He's no longer unresponsive!"

Just like that, Sango whimpered and Miroku's frown turned into a smile. When Inuyasha just lifted up his chin to look at the bride and groom, both of them, as if on cue, pulled Inuyasha up to embrace him in their arms.

"Inuyasha." Miroku acknowledged.

"Welcome back!" Sango began sobbing, this time clearly of happiness.

While the three of us were crying with a slightly uncomfortable Inuyasha surrounded by us, the wind suddenly blew and it began ringing the bells that were at the entrance of Kagome's shrine. It was like as though Kagome was whispering to us, it was like as though Kagome was telling us how happy she was to see us like this. For the first time after what we thought was a very long time, the group that I had once journeyed with was finally regaining our joy.


End file.
